A web browser may maintain an identity and authenticate the identity to a server. Yet, there is no system to provide a common identity across different web applications or a different identity for multiple users of a web application that can be easily accessed via the web browser. Each time a user accesses a different web application, web service, or website, the user may have to login separately. Moreover, a user may have multiple accounts for various third party websites, where the websites are each managed separately. For example a bank website, a social media service website, and photo editing website may all be managed by separate companies or entities, each of the companies or entities being unrelated to the browser (i.e., the websites may be considered as “third parties”). Each third party website may not wish to trust a browser alone to authenticate a user. Instead each third party website may have its own authentication methods for a user. Yet, it can prove very difficult for multiple users to maintain different usernames and passwords, and to have to login so many times to various different websites or web applications. Moreover, multiple users may wish to use the same computer but each user may have different credentials for each website or web application. Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.